


Hiding

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Deaf!Sam Verse [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 6x10, Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Sam, Deaf Sam Winchester, Episode: s06e10 Caged Heat, M/M, Tag to 6x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: Tag to 6x10





	Hiding

Sprinting down the corridor of the warehouse, Cas' eyes widened as he reached out and grabbed Sam by the wrist.

Sam furrowed an eyebrow.

'What?'

'Hellhounds'

Dean looked around.

"Dammit!"

"Here come the guards." Meg added. "Go, go, go."

Not releasing his grip on Sam, Cas continued on towards the set of doors at the end of the corridor, wedging them shut using a piece of wood as Sam began to draw salt lines.

"I knew this was a trap." The eldest Winchester groaned.

"What do you want, a cupcake?" Meg mocked.

"That should keep 'em out." Sam spoke up.

"Not for long. How many of them are there?" Cas asked.

"Lots. I’ll be pulling for you …from Cleveland." Meg smiled.

"What?!" Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

"I didn’t know this was gonna happen. Bright side: them chewing up my meatsuit ought to buy you a few seconds. Seacrest out." She grinned before throwing her head back, obviously trying to vacate her vessel, but nothing happened.

Sam smirked.

"A spell, I think, from Crowley. Within these walls you’re locked inside your body." Cas explained.

"Karma’s a bitch, bitch." Dean grinned.

The youngest Winchester produced Ruby’s knife.

"What are you doing, gonna slash at thin air until you hit something?" Meg questioned.

"You see them. Take this, hold 'em off. It best shot."

"At Crowley. Take it and go. You kill the smarmy dick. I’ll hold off the dogs."

"Meg, that suicide." Sam shook his head.

Cas drew his angel blade and flipped it before holding the handle out to Meg.

"Here."

"Will that work against hellhounds?" Dean asked.

"We're about to find out the answer to that question." Meg smirked, taking the blade. "Now run."

Sam nodded to her before taking off.

* * *

Before long, the three found themselves crouched in the stairwell of one of the corridors. Sam could see the agitation to take action clear as day in his brother. His thoughts were confirmed as a few seconds later, Dean sprang from the hiding spot and took down one of the guards that Sam hadn't even seen.

"Stay there." Dean ordered.

Sam went to argue but Cas' hand on his wrist once again caught his attention.

'Sam'

'He be stupid'

'He fine'

'You know that not true'

Cas' head spun around in reaction to something happening down the corridor.

Sam grumbled in annoyance and delivered a punch to the angel's arm.

Cas turned back with a scowl.

'HAPPENING WHAT?!' Sam signed, furiously.

'Samuel'

The youngest Winchester's eyes widened.

'He sell you out'

'I need go' Sam went to get to his feet.

Cas grabbed him and pulled him back down.

'No'

Sam scoffed. 'You not stop me. Danger brother'

'I go' Cas stated.

'Not without me'

The angel sighed, gaze glancing down the hall at the situation going on down there before turning back to Sam.

'Cas?' Sam furrowed an eyebrow.

Cas pulled Sam close, hands softly coming to rest against the youngest Winchester's cheeks as he kissed him soft and gentle. After a few seconds, he pulled away with a smile, another mirrored on Sam's face too.

He got up from under the stairwell.

'I have to go'

Sam's expression was still that of shock.

"I love you."

The sounds tickled his ears as they passed from the angel's lips, Sam not needing to read anything to know exactly what Cas had said to him.

"I love you too."

Cas' smile grew bigger.

Sam climbed out from the stairwell too.

"Which why we do this together. Okay? No leaving the deaf guy out of getting to beat up douchebags."

Cas smirked.

Sam reached down and found the angel's hand, threading his fingers between Cas' and offering a soft squeeze.

"Dean will never let us hear the end of this."

The youngest Winchester grabbed his gun, releasing his hold on Cas' hand.

"What? 'Bout first kiss under stairs?" He smirked. "What he not know not hurt him."

Cas put a finger over his lips before performing a down motion.

Sam nodded. Volume was too loud.

"Be safe." He corrected.

"And you, Sam."

"You ready?" Cas asked.

Sam cocked his gun.

"Not get poofed."

Cas smirked.

"See you on the other side of the state." The angel walked towards the doors at the end of the corridor and pushed them open to enter the room at the end.

Sam rolled his eyes and followed with a grin.


End file.
